Civil war, a thousand tears
by Dragonsbreath5
Summary: Spirit world is in a civil war, over human rights. Half of spirit world is fed up with the destruction of their sacred homes, and wishes to desert the humans to kill themselves off. The other half senses the good in some of the people, and wants to help t


Hi! Ok, after I submitted my last chapter, my story wouldn't pop up again. (except for on T, and publish dates when you do your search settings) so I'm hoping this chapter will make this go back on the main screen.

Um as I was rereading my story after I had published it, I found several errors where I had typedtwo wordstogether withno spaces, sorry!lol

Thanks for your review Kristen the homicidal Maniac! I thought everyone hated me! _"She was right, everybody does hate her." Shigrou says to Teacher. Haku attacks Shigrou, finding an excuse to fight him. _Anyways, here's the next chapter.

* * *

I do not own Spirited Away or any of It's characters. But I do own Shigrou and Teacher. And the oranga tree!

Chihiro panicked and continued calling Hakus name for about 2 or 3 minutes when Haku stepped into the clearing, smiling at her. "Where were you!" Chihiro demanded. "I was worried about you!", she said, glaring at him. "I was bathing." he said calmly, "I didn't know I wasn't allowed to, it won't happen again."

"Why am I here, and more importantly, why did you collapse like that?" she asked, now looking truly worried. Haku looked at her for a long minute, his face blank. "Well, I'll answer your second question first. The reason we got here so quickly was because I teleported here, to get you here faster. That exhausted me." he said, then paused and looked at her again with a worried look in his eyes.

"Your first question, well, I don't know if I'm allowed to tell you, but I will anyways. You are a spirit. I know it sounds crazy but you died, with your parents. I know you don't want to talk about this but it needs to be done." he lowered his voice and said,

"You are a very powerful spirit. When you entered the spirit world, you immediately were bound to it, as are all spirits. You died in the car crash with your parents, instead of being reincarnated, as are all humans, you were turned into a spirit. No one knows why, but we suspect a goddess helped." he paused then looked at the setting sun. "Your spirit changed your memory. You were not living with a friend for the past 2 weeks, like you think you were, instead you were wandering around your city."

Chihiro just looked at him, then started crying. Haku went over and sat her down on the ground, and wrapped his arm around her shouldera. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear. His heart broke at the sight of her tears, he wanted to hold her tightly, and never let go, but he knew she would never let him even hold her. _She must hate me, all I do is cause her pain._ He thought to himself.

"I don't hate you." she said, smiling at him, even though her face was red and puffy from crying. "Did you hear what I thought?" he asked her. "I thought you said that…" she said, a bit uneasy now.

"Nevermind," he said "I'll get a fire started, you can rest here."

Chihiro watched as he bustled around camp, getting firewood, and at some point chanting a spell over some sticks and his shirt. After a couple minutes of watching the pile, it started moving around and growing larger. After a minute of moving around, the sticks and shirt were now a little hut, complete with beds and a bathroom.

"I can't take you back until I'm sent word, there was a spy following us in the air. I lost him, then in my anxiety teleported here." Haku said after the hut was up. "So we're probably going to be here for about 5 days. I hope you don't mind sharing a hut." he said smiling sheepishly at her.

"I don't mind" Chihiro told him. They sat on a log Haku had dragged out of the woods, and watched the stars. A breeze stirred the woods around them, and Chihiro shivered. "It's so hot here during the day, but so cold at night." she said, still freezing. "You better go inside. I don't want you to get a cold." Haku said, smiling gently. "I'll stay out just a bit more, I need to do something." he said.

Chihiro looked at him for a minute, and resisted the urge to ask him what he needed to do, then went in.

_I love her so much, but I don't think she loves me. Why does the bad stuff always happen to her? She doesn't even consider it bad, because she always takes such a positive look at everything, except for her parents. She has always been sensitive about them. If they get hurt, the world will end. _He pondered about her for a while, then

went on watch. He knew if he told her, she would want to watch too, but she needed to rest, while dragons only needed to rest every 6 days. Besides, she was more important than he was, and he could protect her, wether he died doing it or not.

* * *

How did you like it? R+R people! 


End file.
